Loss of Control
by smallboxes
Summary: A freak thunderstorm causes Josh & Mindy to be stuck in the NicholsParker household with no power and no one to supervise them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Obviously, I do not own __Drake & Josh.Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Great thanks to acid-free and Itzel A. Garza for proofing the story and giving me crazy ideas at three in the morning (you guys are awesome). Enjoy!_

Summary: A freak thunderstorm causes Josh & Mindy to be stuck in the Nichols-Parker household with no power and no one to supervise them.

** ---**

**LOSS OF CONTROL**

Josh had always thought the night he lost his virginity would be something that he would have control over. It would be a night planned so meticulously from what he would wear, to the food he'd serve for dinner, and down to the speech he'd planned out to tell the lucky girl. It was bred into Josh that he be the neat one, the organized one, the one who had a handle on whatever situation was thrown at him.

However, he was also the guy who knew that not everything he wanted went according to plan, no matter how much he wished it to be. For example, whenever he flipped a coin, the opposite would be true of whatever he called out – that's just how his life was. But his own virginity? If there's anything Josh undoubtedly thought he had control over, this would definitely be it.

Mindy had come over on a rainy Saturday night, enjoying the time spent with her boyfriend. It was a rare night that Josh had the whole house to himself and he was excited when his dad allowed for Mindy to come over when no one was home. Drake was out on a date, Megan was conveniently spending the night at a friend's house, and his parents were having dinner with Walter's boss and his wife. Josh had appreciated the silence for once, but had been a little relieved when Mindy finally arrived. With the rain drizzling outside, he felt a little cooped up with nothing to distract him until she rang the doorbell.

Like the good kids that they were, they stayed down in the living room to watch a movie, upon Josh's insisting. What if his parents had come home? He didn't know how freaked out they would be to find the two of them alone in his bedroom, despite the fact that they'd probably just be watching the movie up there. Josh had no intention of getting grounded and being deprived of any time spent with Mindy.

They watched the movie quietly, cuddling together close on the couch and sharing a bowl of popcorn. As the movie progressed, the two of them barely noticed that the rain sprinkling softly on the roof had become much louder as it rattled down the gutters. It was only when the credits began to roll and Mindy snuggled her face into Josh's shoulder that they heard the boom of thunder from outside. Looking out the window, Josh's eyes widened at the rain pouring from the pitch black sky.

"Oh man, look outside! It is like cats and dogs out there," he said, clicking the remote to rewind the video.

"Yuck, gross weather," Mindy agreed, wrinkling her nose as she turned her head to look up at him. "You should check out what the news is saying. It looks so nasty."

"Sure, no problem." Josh clicked the remote again to turn on a local weather station and was greeted with the sight of Bruce Winchell, his glorious hair shimmering under the bright studio lights as he gestured over the green screen.

"_Well it looks like the dry spell for us is finally over folks. We've got showers all up and down the coast of California, with flood watches hitting areas like Santa Monica, Venice Beach, and San Diego. Keep your eye on Channel 2 news to keep up on further flood watch broadcasts."_

"Flood watches? Next thing you know the power…" Josh started as the lights flickered before all going out at once in a moment of sheer coincidence. "…will go out. Perfect, just perfect!"

"Now Josh, don't panic," Mindy said, aware of Josh's tendency to overreact to simple situations. "I'm sure they'll come back on in a few minutes." They both waited a beat, but the lights continued to stay off as if to mock them. Before Josh could say anything, they heard the tiny electronic song on his cell phone trumpet from his pocket. The caller id glowed with his dad's number as he answered the phone.

"_Hey Josh, did you lose power?"_

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"_The restaurant we're at lost power too, so your mom and I are just going to head over to my boss's house to wait out the storm because it's much closer than driving all the way back home."_

"What about Drake and Megan?"

"_Megan's fine, the lights at her friend's house just flickered for a bit. Drake's phone was off though. Do you know where he is?"_

"He mentioned something about going to The Premiere, so he might be in the middle of a movie."

"_Okay, well tell Mindy to stay put and hopefully we'll see you guys in about an hour or so, depending on the storm."_

"Okay dad, see you later. Be careful driving."

Josh pressed the off button and slid the phone back in his pocket and turned to face Mindy. "Well, looks like you'll be staying here for awhile. My dad doesn't want you to drive home in this weather."

"I guess that would be the smart thing to do, following the advice of a weatherman," Mindy replied. "Do you have any flashlights or candles or anything? The dark is kind of freaking me out."

"Yeah, we've got a couple of flashlights in our rooms. Why, is strong, tough Mindy afraid of the dark?" Josh teased, slipping his hand into hers as he guided them both up from the couch. He was surprised when her grip grew tighter.

"Not _afraid_," Mindy said defensively. "Just…nervous that's all. The power is out, the streets are flooded, and your house is big so it makes weird noises…"

"Weird noises? Like what?" He guided her toward the stairs, knowing he'd reached his destination when his free hand found the smooth curve at the end of the wooden banister.

"Just little creaks."

"Watch your step," he told her, still holding her hand. "Mindy, you know that's just the house settling."

"Doesn't make it any less creepy in the middle of a storm," she pointed out, making sure not to let go of his hand. Step after step, she followed him up the staircase in a house that she was much more comfortable in when she could see where she was going. Thunderstorms had made her uneasy ever since she was little and tonight was no exception. Being with Josh made her feel a little better, but she couldn't shake the nervous feeling snaking its way up and down her spine. She needed some kind of distraction to calm her down.

They reached the bedroom that Drake and Josh shared and Josh easily navigated his way from the door to his bed. Mindy sank down into the soft mattress as he rifled through the contents of his nightstand drawer, convinced a flashlight was hiding somewhere in there. Before long, he found it and turned it on as he pointed the light under his chin to give his face an eerie glow as he turned to face Mindy. She smiled at his goofiness and pulled him down to have him sit next to her.

"Ha ha, very funny Josh."

"But I'm not Josh," he replied, in a deeper, more menacing-sounding voice. "I'm…the tickle monster!"

Before she realized what was happening, Mindy was on her back laughing hysterically as Josh's fingers wiggled unpredictably on her stomach and hips. When she got her hand free, she stuck it out to tickle Josh in his own sensitive spot, where the curve of his neck met with his shoulders. He yelped in surprise as he dropped the flashlight, both of their laughter filling the once silent room as the flashlight made a hollow thumping sound on the wooden floor. Mindy, gasping for air, tried to put an end to his silly behavior.

"Josh…Josh, just stop it!" Her girlish giggles made her demands sound empty and non-threatening. He was laughing along with her, positioning himself so that he was on top of her and able to pin her arm away from his neck. "Stop, stop….stop!" She breathed a sigh of relief when the tickling sensation finally subsided and she was able to breathe normally again as she felt her body relax. Josh sighed too and they both grew quiet as the realization slowly began to dawn on them.

They were alone. In Josh's bedroom. The lights were off. And nobody was coming home anytime soon.

The moon was illuminating bits and pieces of the large room and the sound of the soft, steady rain was only overshadowed by their shallow breathing. Josh continued to rest on top of Mindy, wondering if he should move. Not that he wanted to move, but maybe she was getting uncomfortable and all of a sudden the room felt very hot to him. But he could see Mindy's pretty face in the dim light, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Hey you," she said quietly, sliding her hand up his sweater-covered arm. She used her tiny fingers to play with the soft, black curls at the nape of his neck. He braced himself, for another tickle attack, but it never came. Instead, Josh felt the pressure from her palm bring his face down so that she connected her lips with his.

Josh kept it slow; felt that it was better if it was slow. Slow kisses meant less risk of screwing up the mood. Slow kisses meant he could enjoy this perfect moment while it lasted. Slow kisses were comfortable and safe and meant everything to him.

He pulled his head back, allowing for a moment for them both to breathe. Mindy still had that same little grin on her face, obviously having shaken the nerves out of her system from earlier. She couldn't have asked for a better distraction.

"Hey you," Josh said to her, kissing the tip of her nose. "We should probably get back downstairs."

"Why?"

Josh froze at the simple question as his eyes widened. _Why? _ A million reasons jumbled his brain, one after the other in a confusing mess. Because his parents weren't home. Because somebody could come home at any time. Because he was pretty sure it was against house rules to have a girl in his bed. Because…because…_because_…

"I mean," Mindy said, starting to backpedal as she saw the surprise in his eyes. "It's not like we can do anything downstairs, what with the power being off. And your dad said they wouldn't be home for at least another hour…"

If he could've said something, Josh definitely would have. But the implications of what she was saying and the way she was playing with his belt buckle left his mouth dry and empty. He made a sound that resembled something of a gasp when he felt her palm become flush against his stomach.

"But downstairs there's…there's…there's a couch."

"Don't you think your bed is comfier than that old couch downstairs?"

Josh's brain went numb, but his body was almost crackling with excitement. Impulsively, he leaned down to kiss her as he was unable to think of a suitable verbal answer for her question that wouldn't make him trip over his own words. Their lips tangoed for a bit with Mindy's tongue teasing his bottom lip in the way that she knew drove him crazy.

Thoughts began to swirl in his head and Josh began to wonder how much farther he could (and wanted) to get away with. His hand grazed against her side as it moved upward, his fingers feeling the bottom edge of her bra. In response, all Mindy did was sigh and brought her arms around his neck just to bring him closer to her own face. Josh brought his other hand up to Mindy's back as his fingers worked the stubborn, metal hooks. It was a bit of a struggle but he figured it was just a bra, not rocket science. Before he even thought about moving further, Josh broke contact from their lip lock.

"Is this okay? Is this too fast?"

Mindy was quiet, feeling her heart pound an uneven rhythm into her chest as she took a deep breath. "No, this is good." To punctuate her point, she grabbed the flimsy straps and managed to slide the clean, white bra out from under her shirt without ever taking her eyes off him. Josh almost had to pinch himself to make sure that this was really happening.

A bold, fleeting feeling of confidence swept over him as Josh leaned in to kiss her earlobe. "C'mon, let's get more comfortable."

---

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: _A freak thunderstorm causes Josh & Mindy to be stuck in the Nichols-Parker household with no power and no one to supervise them._

_A/N: I do not own Drake & Josh, no copyright infringement is intended._

---

Drake used his key to get into the house after what could only be described as an awful night. After discovering the torrential rain pouring outside after the movie, Drake was forced to stay at the movie theater with not only his date, but also Josh's boss Helen, fawning all over him. That had actually been the highlight of the evening, but it went downhill from there. Drake's car stalled out twice on the way to dropping his date home, his cell phone had died, and his car stalled out again on the way home. He was soaking wet from the rain and bummed out that his date had turned down his advances in the darkened theater. _He_ was Drake Parker – he was in a band, for crying out loud! It was pretty rare when he couldn't get by merely on that fact alone.

As these thoughts ran through Drake's head, he noticed that something wasn't right in the Parker-Nichols household. All the lights were turned off and the house seemed eerily quiet in the storm that was still continuing outside. He flipped on the foyer light-switch and blinked when the light shone in his eyes. Drake was able to tell that the power had gone off at the way the VCR clock was flashing 12:00 repeatedly, but something still wasn't right.

"Josh?" Drake called out, slipping off his wet jean jacket. He wrinkled his nose as he muttered "Gross." Walking into the kitchen, Drake turned on another light to see the empty room but there was a familiar looking purse and jacket hanging over one of the chairs.

Dismissing the items, Drake threw his soaked jacket over another chair and shook his wet hair out as he headed toward the stairs. Bounding up them, he realized that he left his comb in his room and would want it after his much needed shower (the thought of warm water was incredibly appealing to him at that moment). Instead of taking a left toward the bathroom, Drake made a sharp right and turned on the hallway light as he twisted the doorknob to his room.

To say that he was surprised was the understatement of the year. Shocked, appalled, and dismayed – all things described _something_ remotely close to what he was feeling when the door swung open. The light behind Drake from the hallway gave more than enough illumination to what was going on in the bedroom.

Flashes of skin. Inappropriate noises. Mindy digging her fingers into Josh's most definitely naked back. Body parts of his brother's girlfriend that he should never, ever have seen. The images came hurtling at him so fast; it took Drake far too long to comprehend what he was seeing. And by then, it was too late.

There was screaming, yelling, and gasps of shock heard, but he wasn't sure who had done what. Drake managed to fumble out a sort of broken apology and crashed the door into the doorframe a little harder than intended. Walking quickly down the hallway, Drake couldn't have gotten away fast enough and slammed the bathroom door shut with certainty.

--

If he could've stayed all night in the bathroom, there was no question that Drake would've done just that. Just hidden away in the bathroom and curled up into a ball next to the bathtub until the images disappeared from his head. He tried to prolong his exit as much as possible – he took the longest shower, made sure his hair was extra dry, took his time folding (and refolding) all the bathroom towels.

Eventually, the floral print on the wallpaper began to feel like it was closing in on him in the tiny space. Opening the door, Drake stuck his head out and listened for any signs of Josh or Mindy. Instead, he heard the faint sounds coming from the TV downstairs and someone coming up the staircase. Before he had a chance to duck back into the bathroom, Drake saw the familiar flip of his mom's auburn hair.

"Hey sweetie, what are you still doing up?"

"Uh…nothing. Just taking a shower. A long shower. I didn't realize you were home."

"We got home about ten minutes ago. Luckily, the roads are much drier now than before," Audrey said, shifting the basket of clean laundry she was carrying from one hip to the other. "It's late; you should probably be in bed by now. I'm sure Josh needs to use the bathroom to get ready."

"Okay. Good night mom."

Audrey leaned forward to kiss her son on the forehead and made her way down the hall to her own bedroom. Drake sighed and tightened his grip on the fluffy towel wrapped around his narrow waist. In his hurry to get out of the bedroom, he hadn't had time to grab pajamas. The awful scene replayed in his head again as he felt a little shudder trickle down his spine. Oh yeah, seeing Josh in their bedroom wouldn't be awkward at _all_.

Finally, Drake just sucked it up and headed toward his room. Maybe if he pretended it never happened, they wouldn't have to talk about it. It was a flimsy plan, but a plan that he desperately clung to for the moment. Cautiously opening the door, he was only slightly relieved at the sight that beheld him this time: Josh sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table watching some rerun on _Nick at Night_. His arms were crossed, his face expressionless, and he held the remote as if poised for action.

"Hey, uh…" Drake said awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Bathroom's open." Josh nodded as Drake crossed the room, making a beeline toward his dresser to grab his blue flannel pajama bottoms. When he turned around, Josh was nowhere to be seen (much to his relief).

When Josh returned, the room was dark and Drake was already tucked into bed, pretending to sleep.

--

Avoidance was simple and complicated in one fell swoop. On the one hand, the boys didn't have too many classes together. After school was easy because Josh was tied up at The Premiere and Drake rehearsed with his band. It became tricky when the two of them were home together. Dinner was often excruciatingly quiet, much to the confusion of their parents and Megan. The two of them denied anything was wrong between them, but everyone noticed that the two boys rarely ever made eye contact or hung out together.

The strange behavior continued for a whole week, taking a toll on their brotherly friendship. It came to a boiling point when Josh came home from work one night, tired from his six hour shift of Helen pretty much yelling and getting on his case. Josh trudged up the stairs, looking forward to crashing into his bed and forgetting about the world while he slept.

Opening the door, he almost literally ran into Drake, who was looking for a way out. They both looked at each other and tried to move around one another, but they both kept blocking the other one from moving forward. After a few minutes of wiggling, apologizing, and side-stepping, Josh had had enough.

"Okay, stop!"

"Well, just stop moving for one minute-"

"No Drake, I mean just stop with everything. Stop avoiding me, stop not talking to me, and stop being in my way." Josh placed his hands on Drake's arms and pushed so that he could get past his brother. He tore off the stiff, red theater vest and un-did a few buttons of his blue oxford-shirt as he sank down into his bed, grateful for the relief from his feet.

"Hey man, I wasn't talking to _you_ because you haven't been talking to _me_," Drake said, turning around to face Josh. Whatever he wanted to leave the room for now didn't seem so important. He shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his skull-covered t-shirt. "_You're_ the one who's been avoiding me!"

"_Excuse_ me, that is most certainly _not_ the case." Josh kicked his sneakers off and raised his head to meet his brother's eyes, something he hadn't done purposely in what felt like forever.

"Uh _yeah_, it most certainly is!" Drake exclaimed. "Ever since you and Mindy…ever since last week, I've barely seen you except for school and dinner." The two of them became enveloped in silence as they looked each other. It was the first that either of them had mentioned the incident out loud. It made them both feel uncomfortable, but it was like an elephant in the room – try as they might to avoid it, they certainly couldn't ignore it for much longer.

"It's not like you don't know where I am," Josh finally pointed out, breaking the silence. "I told you last week that Helen was having me work extra hours this week to cover for some people."

"Yeah well…maybe I just didn't want to talk," Drake admitted, uncrossing his arms as he made his way to plop down on the couch. Josh looked at the back of his head over the top of the faded sofa and drew a sigh under his breath. He got up from the bed and crossed the room, opting to sit in the mud-colored arm chair.

"I don't see why not. It's not like we did anything to shock you."

"Trust me; you did _plenty_ to shock me."

"You know what I mean," Josh replied, rolling his eyes.

"No I don't – what are you getting at?"

"C'mon Drake, you know perfectly well what Mindy and I were doing," Josh said, feeling the red, hot blush creep up the back of his neck. "I'm surprised you're so uncomfortable in what you clearly have the most experience in."

"What? _What_!" Drake exclaimed, surprise registering on his freckle sprinkled face. "I clearly have the most experience in _sex_? Where did you get _that_ idea?"

Josh stared at him blankly, wondering if Drake was yanking his chain. He had to have been kidding, right? Judging by the surprise in his brother's face, it was clear that he was very serious.

"Where did I get that idea?" Josh repeated slowly, waiting for the other boy to give him some kind of clue that this was a joke. It never came. "Oh I don't know Drake. It can't possibly be the fact that you're the most popular guy in school. Or if you're not hanging out with your band, you've got some girl hanging off your arm. You strut around here like you own the place and you have, _at minimum_, seven girls' phone numbers in your pockets. Where do you _think_ I got that idea!" His hands gestured wildly to illustrate his points as Drake watched him, his gaze even and the shock slowly fading from his face.

Drake stood from the couch, unsure of where to go from here. He made his way toward the mini-fridge with the intent of grabbing a Mocha Cola, but changed his mind once he got there. Drake was beginning to feel pretty uneasy under the watchful gaze of his brother.

"I don't know Josh," Drake replied, making his way back to the couch. He plopped down in his usual manner and let out a sigh as he grabbed for the remote and flicked the TV on. "Maybe things aren't as they seem."

Josh stood up and changed seats so that he was now on the couch next to Drake, still as confused as ever. "What are you talking about? C'mon, give me the remote so we can talk about this."

"No! Back off Josh, _Celebrities in Speeding Buses_ is on and I want to watch it."

Josh did what only seemed natural when he wanted to grab Drake's attention – he lunged at him, taking his brother by surprise as they both let out a scream. Josh snaked his arms around Drake's body, trying to find the stupid remote to turn off the even stupider reality show blaring at them. Drake was pretty sly though, hiding it underneath him and using his own hands to keep blocking Josh's advances.

As they pummeled each other with slaps and pinches, thoughts rolled around in Josh's head. Why was Drake acting so weird about this? He'd heard Drake brag about his girlfriends before, but once the word sex was mentioned, he'd gone all weird. He said things weren't as they seem and if that were the case…

Drake gave Josh an opening to grab for his shoulders. After more struggling and pinching, it was Josh who came out victorious, pinning Drake's shoulders against the sofa cushions and his body weight against Drake's knees.

"Drake, are you a virgin?"

It would be so easy to lie. To let the words tumble together into a tiny fib and let Josh keep up this ridiculous image he had of him in that crazy, big head of his. Let the lie live somewhere between Josh's love of Oprah and chicken wings. But with Josh's palms digging into his shoulder blades and the weight of his body against Drake's knees, Drake found himself saying the complete opposite.

"_Yes_! Yes! Yes, Drake Parker is a _virgin_. Get off of me!"

Josh obliged as Drake rolled off the couch, bringing his hands up to his head to smooth out whatever hair that had been mussed. The quiet settled in the room again as Drake paced and Josh watched him move. He wanted to say something, but Josh wasn't sure of where to begin.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Josh said quietly, watching as Drake pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "Weirder things have happened."

"I know. I'm not ashamed of it," Drake replied, still keeping his eyes closed as he leaned against the loft for his bed. Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that answer. Obviously, there was more Drake was keeping from him, but did he trust his brother enough to tell him the story?

---

_To be continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

"Then what's the problem?"

"There isn't any _problem_," Drake said, traces of defensiveness lacing his words. "Look, when it comes to sex, I just haven't done it yet. You seem to have trouble getting that."

"Do I _need _to go through the list again?"

"So I date a lot of girls! Plenty of them are _virgins_ too," Drake pointed out, walking away from his loft bed toward the back of the couch that Josh was still sitting on. Propping his hand, Drake swung his legs over the back and slid on to the worn out cushion.

"I'm sure they are. I just didn't expect _you_ to be, that's all," Josh said, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his unruly curls and waited for Drake's response. The other boy gave him a look of exasperation.

"Look man, it's not that I don't _want_ to," Drake said, emphasizing his point with his hands. He gave Josh a knowing smirk as he leaned in closer to his brother. "I _definitely_ want to." He leaned back to give each other some space. "Someday. But now's not a good time."

"Why not?"

"Well, why was now a good time for you and…_her_?"

Josh pursed his lips and gave him a look. "She has a name, you know."

"Dude, I can't even think of your girlfriend without flashing back to last week," Drake admitted, a sly grin spreading his lips. "Cut me some slack."

Josh gasped with a screeching sound that made Drake wince slightly. "You stop that right now!" It took all of Drake's willpower not to continue smiling devilishly at him. Sure, he might dislike _the creature_, but he was still a guy after all. If he couldn't keep his own virginity a secret, Drake knew he could _never_ tell Josh of his lingering, fleeting moments of thought about his brother's girlfriend.

Instead, Drake rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest again. "Whatever – just answer the question."

Josh took a moment to pause before he shrugged. "I don't know – it just kind of _happened_, you know? One thing led to another…" He could feel himself blushing; the red in his cheeks was hot and spreading toward his ears and trickling down the back of his neck.

"Well, well – who's embarrassed now?" Drake teased, poking Josh in the shoulder. Josh gave him a tiny grin and crossed his arms as he turned his head away, unsure of whether to continue the conversation or not. In a rare moment of understanding, Drake seemed to read his mind. "Yeah, so uh…I'm gonna go out for a drive for a little while. Tell mom and dad I'll be home in time for dinner okay?"

"Yeah sure, no problem bro," Josh said absentmindedly as he reached for the remote. Drake got up from the couch and crossed the room smoothly toward the door, but a thought made him stop and turn toward his brother.

"Oh by the way, tell your girlfriend to stop acting so weird around me."

Josh turned to face him, confused at what he meant. "How is Mindy acting weird around you?"

"All week at school, I barely see her, which I'm not exactly complaining about by the way," Drake started. "But when I saw her in the hallway the other day, she took one look at me and ran in the other direction. For the record, I just want to say that if you want Mindy and me to be friends then _she_ has to try to act friendly towards me too."

"Look, Drake," Josh sighed, wondering how he should phrase his next thought. "Just stay away from her for a little while. She's kind of embarrassed because you saw her…" He dropped his voice lower. "…her, you know…"

"Naked? Nude? In the _buff_?"

"Her _lady parts_!" Josh exclaimed, wanting to bury his face in his hands to hide the constant blushing he seemed to be doing.

"Lady parts? Dude, who says that?" Drake smirked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Why can't you just be a normal guy and say bre-"

"Lady parts!" Josh exclaimed again, louder this time. God, this whole situation was just getting too much for him to deal with. "Just keep yourself and your thoughts _away_ from Mindy, okay?"

"Sure man, whatever." Drake rolled his eyes and had his hand on the doorknob when another thought occurred to him. He dropped his hand and walked back toward the couch so that he was standing next to where Josh was sitting. "Can I say something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"So, I'm glad you lost your virginity and all and that's a great step for you and Mindy," Drake started. "So I'm assuming that it's brought you two closer?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"And Mindy wants absolutely nothing to do with me?"

"As usual. Possibly even more so now, given the circumstances."

Drake smiled and gave Josh's shoulder a nice, playful punch. "Dude, you having sex was probably the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Josh scowled and looked at him pointedly. "Don't you need to be somewhere?"

"Later!" Drake was so excited that he nearly skipped out of the room.

--

FIN.


End file.
